The present technology relates to a technical field of an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a technical field of an imaging lens which is suitable for, particularly, a single-lens reflex camera or a video camera and in which a rear focus type is used and an imaging apparatus using the imaging lens.
In the past, so-called double Gauss imaging lenses have been suggested considerably as standard lenses (imaging lenses) with large apertures used in imaging apparatuses such as still cameras or video cameras.
In such double Gauss imaging lenses according to the related art, a whole extension type in which the whole lens is extended when a subject distance is changed from infinity to proximity is generally used (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-333790).
On the other hand, in imaging apparatuses such as single-lens reflex cameras or video cameras, there is a high demand for fast autofocus, and a rear focus type is considerably used to realize fast autofocus (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-237542).